Hidden
by sinclair44
Summary: The Federation must neutralize a threat that could bring the truth about the Bureau out into the public.
1. Duuk

Something awoke Captain Duuk from his deep sleep. Rousing, he was trying to remember what he had been dreaming about, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, that's odd." the Captain thought. "I never wake up until at least eight hours after I go to sleep. Oh, well."  
  
He laid back down and began breathing steadily, slipping off slowly, slowly, into sleep again. Duuk's wife and daughter were with him, talking to him in the den at their house. How he loved them.  
  
"Oh, dad, I wish you could stay here!" his daughter was saying. "I hate it when you go."  
  
"Oh, honey, you know I'll be back, like always! I've never failed you, have I?"  
  
"I still wish you would stay home for once! I'm always afra..."  
  
Captain Duuk abruptly awoke again, but this time to the extreme shaking and forth of his ship. Sirens started wailing; red lights began pulsing inside his quarters. He got up quickly and started running towards the bridge of his cruiser. He pulled the communicator out of his pocket, punched the code for the bridge, and loudly inquired,  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Something hit us, Captain. You'd better get up here real quick!" his second in command shouted back.  
  
While running, the Captain thought, "Just a routine patrol mission along the Polaris border... what could go wrong? Those Polaris, advanced as their technology, wouldn't DARE attack a Federation destroyer! To do so would be to declare war on us, and they don't have near enough men to win a war like that."  
  
The ship shook violently again as he reached the bridge.  
  
"Report!"  
  
"Both appear to have been some sort of Polaris weapon... we can't identify it." a technician replied.  
  
"Where did they come from?"  
  
"We don't know that either! They appear to have come out of nowh..."  
  
The technician was blown away from his computer screen as another explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"Send a report to Earth about what just happened, and then hyperspace, immediately!" Captain Duuk ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the technician replied, standing up. A moment later the message had been sent, but instead of hyperspace another huge explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"What the hell!? An unidentified ship just popped out of nowhere... seems to be Polaris in design! It's firing a capacitor laser... just blew away our hyperspace engines!"  
  
"DESTROY IT, IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"We won't live long enough to do that, Captain! It's shields are stronger than anything we've seen even the Polaris wielding, and they'll chew through to our antimatter reactors in ten seconds!"  
  
"Oh, God, no..." Captain Duuk thought as his ship was blown into oblivion. 


	2. Command

"What is it?" Admiral Deis sleepily said into the phone. "All we're in charge of are those useless ships on the Polaris border."  
  
"Useless as they may be, sir, we've got a distress call from Captain Duuk; do you want me to tell you over the phone or do you want to come up here?"  
  
"Uh, I'll be up to the command room in five minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Stupid overseer job!" Deis thought. "I'm an Admiral, for God's sake! And they stick me back on Earth to watch over PATROL SHIPS, on the Polaris border! THE GOD DAMNED POLARIS ARE NOT GOING TO ATTACK!"  
  
The Admiral sighed as he made his way up from his bedroom in the Federation Military Command building to the communications center.  
  
"Okay, let me see it." the Admiral commanded. He watched as logs and stats played across the screen, detailing the two hits on Duuk's Destroyer. "That's impossible, just getting hit out of nowhere. Is this a joke?"  
  
"Not as far as I'm aware, sir."  
  
"Then contact Duuk; I'd like to share the laugh with him." Deis watched curiously as the computer was queried for Duuk's comm frequency, and then as a hail was sent to his ship.  
  
"No response, sir."  
  
The Admiral laughed, and said, "That's real funny. Now get him on the communicator."  
  
"Sill no response."  
  
"This isn't funny anymore." he angrily said. "Broadcast a message to him that we're sending a Carrier over to check the position out, and that we'll be pissed if it was just a hoax."  
  
"Sent, sir. Still no response."  
  
"Damn. Send a Carrier over there, then."  
  
"The closest Carrier is two days from the border; I'll send them over."  
  
"Good." Admiral Deis was slightly worried as he went back down to his quarters to finish his night's sleep. "I hope for his sake that Duuk's not joking." he thought as sleep overcame him. 


End file.
